


Through the Mist

by coldmoonviolet



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldmoonviolet/pseuds/coldmoonviolet
Summary: Imagining after the end of The Last Jedi. Rey and Ben/Kylo Ren's force connection and what will happen to the Rebellion. Slow Burn romance, low smut.





	Through the Mist

The mist lay heavy in valley surrounding Rey. She imagined this was what standing in a cloud must feel like, as water droplets pooled on the edges of her lacy sleeves. She felt a moment’s flicker of guilt, hating to see the extravagant garment ruined in any way. She’d never worn anything so beautiful before. Heavy layers of dark grey fabric were overlaid with a top dress of intricate soft grey lace, matching the decorative grey lace comb that had been affixed to the complicated braids that had been woven around her head.  
It felt like too much for Rey. But, she reflected, it wasn’t really for her, when all was said and done. She was honouring Leia; and if this was how the residents of Naboo felt she needed to be dressed, so be it. It was a beautiful dress after all.   
While secrecy was still important, it had seemed important to honour the passing of the Princess of Alderaan. A princess to the rebellion and the whole galaxy really. There had been some discussion where Leia’s funeral should take place. Alderaan had been lost long ago. Han, her husband, was lost at Starkiller base and Luke was just gone. In the strange way the Force seemed to work, they had been within easy distance of Naboo and it was known that Leia’s birth mother had been buried there. There was a certain sense of appropriateness to the decision to bury the daughter next to the mother. To reunite two who had never known each other in life, to be forever together in death.   
When the current Queen of Naboo was approached regarding the request she had taken it as a great honour. A large processional had been rejected, on the grounds that it would draw too much attention from first order spies. But a small group including Rey and come to Naboo to bid a final farewell to the princess.  
When they had arrived on Naboo, Rey was immediately taken away and prepared for the ceremony. Daughters played an important role in the burial rites, but Leia had not had a daughter, so Rey, due to her youth and closeness with Leia over the last few months since the battle of Crait, was expected to fulfill those honours.  
The whole thing was over much too quickly for Naboo tastes, but it was still more then Rey had ever seen performed upon the death of anyone she had known. On Jakku, death was simply the end of a long and tiring life. Nobody stopped to mourn, much less partake in the elaborate ceremonies.   
Rey paused. A shadow caught the corner of her eye. She paused, her heartbeat picking up. Yes, He was there. She’d been trying her best to keep up a wall, blocking the connection, but today had been an emotional one and the force had found an opening in it’s seemingly never-ending desire to connect them. Squaring her shoulders, she turned her head slightly to the left she made eye contact with Ben Solo, despite his being (hopefully) on the far side of the galaxy.

 

............

 

Kylo Ren walked the long corridor of The Finalizer with confidence. He could feel the fear spike in the various personnel and Stormtroopers as he passed. He allowed that fear to flow through him, increasing his confidence.  
Months of searching, routing out dead-end leads, failed and frustrated attempts to flush out the last of the rebellion was beginning to take its toll on the whole First Order. The loss of both Snoke and Phasma had left gaping holes in the usually rigid order of command.  
While Ren was without a doubt powerful in the force, unlike Snoke and the Emperor before him, he did not seem to be a natural leader. He could acknowledge that he lacked the patience for command and had been forced to rely on General Hux far more then he was comfortable with.  
The last few days had been especially difficult. He’d felt his mother’s death through the force. He suspected she had loved him to the end and in the most secret corner of his mind he could admit that knowing he would never see her again had caused another fissure in his already cracked and broken soul.  
He shouldn’t care. He knew that. She should mean nothing to him, not now, as he was fully embracing his destiny as Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order. He would finally fulfil his grandfather’s greatest ambition and bring peace and order to a galaxy too long corrupted by politics guided by both the Jedi and the Sith. Through the first order he would lead the galaxy forward.   
“Alone.” whispered a voice not unlike his own. Ren faltered for half a step. He stopped that train of thought immediately. She had not understood what he was trying to do. She was too still caught up in the past, he reasoned. He’d thought he’s finally found the missing piece of himself he’d sensed through the force. It was disappointing to be wrong. That was all.   
Striding into the conference room Ren felt a ripple of surprise mixed with fear at his unexpected arrival. Hux was, as usual, in the middle of some overly long and drawn out rant on the failures of the various groups engaged to bring about the destruction of the Rebellion.   
In fact, of late the rebellion was looking to be less and less on the brink of annihilation. While they had (as far as the First Order could tell) failed to rebuild a single solid rebellion, tales from the battle of Crait and the story of Luke Skywalker returning to face down the First Order single-handedly, winning the day and, saving the Rebels was spreading rapidly through the various systems and re-enflaming the hearts of rebel supporters throughout the galaxy.   
Hux was mapping out his newest plan to flush out the rebels. As far as plans went, it was a classic Hux idea. Take a page from the Empire and tweek it just enough to claim it as your own. They would leak word that the First Order was developing a new superweapon. The details weren’t important. Hux reasoned that as long as the rebels could be convinced of the threat they could be lured into battle and in a head to head space battle the First Order was guaranteed victory.   
Ren felt the feelings of the room through the force. He could sense a general support for Hux’s idea. The man had far more support from his underlings then he deserved in Ren’s opinion. He could feel Hux radiating passion for his plan and decided to let the dog have his bone.   
“Do it.” He said, nodding permission to Hux. He felt the other man’s emotions; triumph at carrying his plan blended with loathing, his general emotion when looking at Ren.  
Marching out the door and down the hallway, Ren fought to control his frustration. Hux was a pompous, arrogant blowhard but, he was also, much as Ren hated to admit it, no fool. No matter how much Ren loathed the man personally, he really was too valuable an asset to toss easily aside.   
Catching sight of something out of the corner of his eye, Ren paused.   
He felt his heartrate pick up speed as all his other senses went dull. Normally, as he’d done for the last few months, since he’d watched her leave on the falcon, he would keep walking. He would ignore it, her, until the sensation eventually faded. She seemed content to do the same. While Snoke may have played some part in joining them through the force, it was clear that the force wasn’t done with them yet. The force was resisting any attempt to break their bond, but Ren was not bound to any action.  
No quite able to pinpoint the emotion guiding his actions, Ren knew something about today was different. Something in him felt rebellious, different. He shook his head slightly and with a shrug he turned to his right and looked at Rey.


End file.
